Failure to Deliver
by Venomheart the Dreamer
Summary: Nick has been with the ZPD for a few years now. He isn't satisfied with the salary. He decides to use ZBAY to make some extra money. Unfortunately, he has never used that website before.


Nick POV:

I have been working with the ZPD for a few years, I've found the salary to be largely inadequate. I thought of a brilliant plan, a way to get a lot of money and fast. I used photoshop to create an image of Judy and behind her was a bag of carrots.

I created a ZBAY account and set up an item for auction. I thought I had to enter the duration of the auction in the item description area.

ZBAY auction listing: Carrots, fresh and fun.

Item Description: Carrots, fresh, able to be used for fun activities. Duration: 8 hours.

Image: Judy standing behind a giant bag of carrots.

Opening bid: $100,000

Seller information: Nick W

I looked everything over, everything over, it seemed fine. This should allow me to sell carrots with an extremely large profit margin if someone bids. Judy and I can then live a more lavish lifestyle. I waited for the sucker that would buy my item.

POV: Bogo

Clawhauser tells me that there's an unusual auction, an animal is being sold on ZBAY. There have been over 60 bids, the price is now 60,242,232. I opened the browser and saw:

ZBAY auction listing: Carrots, fresh and fun.

Item Description: Carrots, fresh, able to be used for fun activities. Duration: 8 hours.

Image: Judy standing behind a giant bag of carrots.

Opening bid: $100,000

Seller information: Nick W

Auction ends in 30 hours.

I took note of what showed up on my screen, the price point is obviously, too high for carrots. Nick must be trying to sell Judy for money, for eight hours. I've never liked the fox much, I grudgingly accepted him on to the force. Nick and Judy would get along almost too well, constantly flirting with each other. This must be one way to end their relationship. I decide to wait, to catch him in the act.

I tell Clawhauser to do nothing, we will simply see how this plays out. Nick and Judy are still showing up to work after all, and nothing seems to have changed from their relationship.

30 hours later:

POV Nick:

My auction was a gigantic success, the closing price ended up at 120,353,234. We are rich for life! I have received payment in my bank account. The buyer was someone from the Nocturnal District called a prairie dog called Dimir. I arranged for delivery of a giant bag of carrots to 312 Secrets' way Drive, Nocturnal District.

Next Morning:

Judy is sick today and needs to stay home. I am still jubilant about the events yesterday. I decide to show up to work alone, smiling all the way. I was extremely respectful to Bogo during the morning meeting. The meeting was over, I prepare to leave the room, when all the officers suddenly gang up on me, and I am led to a cell. Bogo just says "I knew it was too good to be true" then walks away. Clawhauser comes by and cries. Wolfard walks by and says "Shame on you". I still don't know what went wrong. I was kept here the entire day and night.

Judy POV:

Nick is missing, he hasn't returned home from work yet. It's already night time, I'll just go to sleep, he must be working late, he'll before tomorrow. I wake up, Nick is still not home. That insufferable fox, I will get to the bottom of this. I'll show him not to come home for an entire day. It was time for work, I show up to the precinct, I ask Bogo where Nick was. Bogo leads me to a cell within the ZPD, I ask him why Nick is being kept here. Bogo shows me the ZBAY auction listing. I ask if I could take Nick home now and catch up on some missed time. Bogo is unwilling to deal with us, and releases Nick into my custody and tells us to take the day off.

Nick POV:

I am finally released from that cell, when Judy arrives. I ask her if she knows what I was in for, she too refuses to answer. I got the feeling that she doesn't want me pressing the subject and I drop it. We arrive home. Judy goes to the bedroom, I go to the living room to use the computer to check my bank account, to confirm the money's still there. I notice that the money has been withdrawn by ZBAY. I checked my ZBAY account, account has been suspended due to failure to deliver and failure to respond within twenty-four hours. Judy comes out of the bedroom and into the living room and asks if she could blindfold me and show me a surprise within the bedroom. I think sure, why not. Judy leads me to our bedroom. I feel like I am being tied to the bed. She takes the blindfold off, and she says "I will show you fun with "Carrots" for eight hours." That's when I knew I was in trouble…


End file.
